


Выбор

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: Вопреки Приказу 66 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Glen loves his brother and his General, Neyo is pissed off, Order 66, Order 66 doesn't go exactly the way it's supposed to, Read at Your Own Risk, Stass is horrified and just wants to keep her boys safe, Tissue Warning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Хорошие солдаты делают правильный выбор. Нейо нравится думать, что так оно и было.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414372) by [Elri (angelrider13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrider13/pseuds/Elri). 



> За бетинг спасибо Charles Darkholme.

Всё происходит на Салеуками.  
  
Обычный разведывательный рейд на базы Техносоюза. Пробраться внутрь, достать информацию и смыться. Просто. Легко. Они так тысячу раз делали. Но Нейо нравится думать, что они лучшие. Не то чтобы он был тщеславен — нет, просто что есть, то есть. Они в этом деле мастера.  
  
Они с Гленом летят вместе с генералом Алли, небо затянуто тучами, отчего местность выглядит серой и туманной, единственные пятна цвета — это растущие там и сям похожие на луковицы растения — кажется, только им здесь и хорошо.  
  
Пищит комм: интересно, это отряд Найфа уже добрался до цели? Они с Гленом вроде как соревнуются. Небрежным кивком он активирует шлем и...  
  
«Выполнить Приказ 66».  
  
Нейо обученный солдат. Хорошо обученный, потому и не застывает на месте, как бы ни хотелось. И всё же по венам будто струится лёд и сковывает разум. Нейо поднимает руку, делает Глену знак сдать назад, и тот подчиняется.   
  
Да ситх побери, что же такое творится? Это же не он! Он не отдавал такого приказа. Он не хочет выполнять этот приказ...  
  
«Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы».  
  
Голос эхом отдаётся в голове и Глен рычит. Хорошие солдаты выполняют _хорошие_ приказы. Подчиняются правильным приказам, а не тем, которые кричат, что нужно хладнокровно убить собственного генерала. Такого вообще не должно происходить. Но происходит. И всё же Нейо борется, хоть и ощущает, что тело поддаётся на требования этого голоса. А генерал даже не вздрогнула, не обернулась к ним, не увидела ничего странного в том, что её люди отстали. Да и с чего бы? Она им доверяет.  
  
Нейо пытается подавить в себе этот голос, пытается отбиваться. Ему так хочется, чтобы Глен усомнился в его приказе...  
  
«Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы».  
  
...сделал хоть что-то, хоть как-то предупредил генерала о том, что случится, о том, как он поступит. Но именно в этот момент Нейо понимает, что с Гленом творится то же самое, что и с ним самим. Глен младше на два года. Он в отряде всего девять месяцев. Накануне он шутил и смеялся с генералом Алли. Как такое вообще могло случиться? Это не они. Это совсем не 91-й, они так себя не ведут.  
  
И пусть они клоны, а она — джедай, но генерал Алли — своя.  
  
«Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы».  
  
«Нет, хорошие солдаты всегда уточнят приказ, тупой ты криффов голос!» — щерится Нейо.  
  
«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».  
  
Пальцы на спусковом крючке лазерных пушек спидера напрягаются. Кажется, он намерен стрелять в генерала. Они оба — вместе с Гленом. Они убьют её. А она и понятия не имеет, что происходит. Не подозревает, что её убьют те, кому она доверяла.  
  
Нейо бы умер за своего генерала. И знает, что любой из братьев поступил бы так же. А ещё знает, что и генерал погибла бы ради него, клона. Всего лишь клона. В нём нет ничего особенного. И всё же генерал Алли — настоящий, прирождённый джедай — без задней мысли пожертвовала бы ради него собственной жизнью.   
  
У Нейо есть выбор.  
  
«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».  
  
Нет.  
  
Не выполняют.  
  
Хорошие солдаты умирают за своих генералов.  
  
Нейо перестаёт бороться за контроль над собственным телом — требует его. Рвётся вперёд, хватает обеими руками и держит, ощущая, как пальцы сжимаются на гашетке. Времени, чтобы следить за Гленом — справился или поддался? — у него уже не остаётся. Времени, чтобы подумать, тоже — голова гудит, а голос внутри орёт так громко, что звенит в ушах.  
  
«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».  
  
Нейо дёргает ручки управления вбок, врезается в спидер Глена. Они оба кувыркаются, а потом весь мир становится жаром и болью, и острыми зазубренными обломками. Он слепнет и слышит, как удивлённый окрик генерала переходит в обеспокоенный.  
  
«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫ...»  
  
Нет. Не выполняют.  
  
Хорошие солдаты делают, что должно — потому что это правильно, и плевать на последствия.  
  
Нейо больно. Он не чувствует ног, а поле зрения освещено горящими обломками спидера. Шлем слетел, и Нейо кожей ощущает жар пламени.  
  
— Нейо...  
  
Голос надтреснутый и слабый, но он узнал бы голос брата где угодно. Он заставляет себя повернуть голову, хотя телу сейчас совсем не хочется шевелиться. Глен, раскинув руки и ноги, лежит чуть поодаль, без шлема, из пореза на лбу течёт кровь, руки неестественно вывернуты.  
  
Нейо совсем не думал, что видеть это будет так больно. Он сделал свой выбор, знает, что поступил правильно. Но Глен всё равно его брат. Младший брат. А он только что убил его. Боги, да что в этом вообще может быть правильного?  
  
— Нейо, — хрипит Глен и едва заметно улыбается. — Спасибо.  
  
Нейо замирает. Слезятся глаза и жжёт горло.  
  
— Глен?..  
  
— Собирался... собирался убить генерала. Не хотел. Не мог остановиться. Так что... с-с-спасибо, — произносит Глен, и Нейо не понимает, с трудом ли, но брат всё равно заставляет себя говорить. — Надо... надо сказать ей.  
  
Нейо сглатывает и уже не сдерживает слёз.  
  
— Скажу, — обещает он. — Спи, братишка. На том свете увидимся.  
  
— Горчит... — бормочет Глен и затихает.  
  
Нейо приходится отвернуться. Он не может смотреть на брата — брата, которого убил — и видеть эти остекленевшие незрячие глаза и улыбку облегчения на лице.  
  
Он сделал правильный выбор.  
  
Сделал.  
  
Нейо  кажется, что это так.  
  
Но правильный не значит лёгкий.  
  
— Нейо! Глен!  
  
И вот рядом оказывается генерал Алли, склоняется над ним. Он видит её лицо, когда она кидает взгляд на тело Глена — видит, как она хмурится.   
  
— Нейо, что случилось? — спрашивает она, обхватывая маленькими ладонями его лицо.  
  
Он чувствует, как угасает боль, и понимает, что генерал пытается исцелить его, используя Силу. Нейо тянется и берёт её за руку.   
  
— Генерал, — произносит он. Генерал Алли пытается поддержать его, но он всё равно слабеет. — Вам надо уходить. Приказ 66.  
  
Генерал непонимающе хмурится, открывает было рот, чтобы спросить, но внезапно её лицо искажается от ужаса.  
  
— Что?.. — шепчет она, невидяще глядя в пространство на что-то, чего Нейо не замечает, руки на щеках обмякают.  
  
— Генерал, — твёрдо произносит он, сжимает её ладонь, чтобы вернуть в настоящее. Уже некогда уходить в транс.  
  
Генерал смотрит ему прямо в глаза: ужас во взгляде слабеет, но не исчезает до конца, уступая место решимости.  
  
— Что произошло, коммандер? Что за Приказ 66?  
  
— Ликвидация, — выдавливает Нейо, хотя голос в голове и снова набирает силу, но он довольно вежливо советует тому заткнуться. — Джедаев-предателей.  
  
У генерала Алли от удивления округляются глаза.  
  
— Ликвидация? Предателей? — недоверчиво переспрашивает она. — Джедаи верны Республике!  
  
— Знаю, — просто отвечает Нейо. — Но не могу справиться. Это прямо в голове. Оно сказало нам убить вас. Я подчинился, — признаётся он, стыдясь собственной слабости.   
  
Генерал долго смотрит на него, а потом произносит:  
  
— Но не смог.  
  
Нейо чуть улыбается.  
  
— Не захотел, — просто отвечает он.  
  
Генерал Алли трясёт головой.  
  
— Не понимаю. Откуда пришёл этот приказ?  
  
— Верховный главнокомандующий.  
  
— Канцлер?! — восклицает она, недоверчиво распахивая глаза.  
  
Нейо кивает.  
  
— Надо уходить, генерал. 66-й прямо в наших головах. Он нами управляет, не можем справиться. Этот тупой криффов голос и сейчас кричит, что я должен убить вас — а я даже пошевелиться не могу, — Нейо видит печаль в её взгляде: генерал понимает, что он при смерти. — Всё нормально, генерал. Идите. Не дайте нам убить вас.  
  
— Нейо… — шепчет она, голос срывается и глаза становятся мокрыми. — Что же мы с тобой сделали?..  
  
— Просто клон, сэр. Ничего особенного…  
  
— Нет! — яростно шипит она. — Ты особенный. Важный. Не просто номер. Только не для меня. Всегда был.  
  
Нейо улыбается. Он знает. Давно знает. Но слышать это всё-таки приятно.  
  
— Нормально, сэр. Это правильный выбор.  
  
Генерал плачет. Слёзы бегут по щекам, и он почти не замечает, как она вцепляется в руку. Она наклоняется и прижимается лбом ко лбу.  
  
— Никогда не хотела, чтобы кто-то из вас умирал из-за меня, — шепчет она.  
  
— Знаю, — отвечает Нейо. И действительно — знает. Генерал ненавидит смерть, пытается избежать её всеми возможными способами. Но война — дело безжалостное и жестокое, и ей нет дела до желаний и чаяний тех, кто попал в её капкан.   
  
— Для меня это было честью, коммандер, — произносит она — возможно, с дрожью, но Нейо этого попросту не замечает.  
  
Он улыбается.  
  
— Да пребудет с вами Сила, генерал.  
  
Она целует его в лоб, проводит дрожащими пальцами по щеке и исчезает. В глазах начинает темнеть, поле зрения сужается и не слышно уже вообще ничего. Но всё хорошо. Глен уже ждёт его.   
  
Ему дали выбрать.  
  
И он выбрал правильно.  
  
И не жалеет. 


End file.
